


The Truth About Beautiful Boys

by Constellatius



Series: Dean Winchester And The Novak Twins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, HS!AU, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight feminization, Smoking, Sub!Dean, Sub!jimmy, Threesome, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novak twins are high school royalty. Dean is enthralled with the beautiful boys. Turns out the Novak twins are just as interested in him. They welcome him to town the best they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Beautiful Boys

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Might be leading up to something bigger. 
> 
> Slight underage. Dean is 16, Cas and Jimmy are 17.
> 
> Un-betaed and my first story so any constructive criticism would be welcomed.

The Novak twins are high school royalty.

Dean has been at his new school for less than a week when the older twin approaches him. Cas looks like he had just rolled out of bed, his hair is a mess. The jeans he is wearing are torn and frayed. The boy Cas is with is short and just as messy. He takes little notice of him. Dean noticed Cas on the first day. They shared the same English class, he couldn’t tear his eyes away then either. Cas smiles at Dean as his friend asks for a light. When he gives it back Cas drags his hand over Deans. He may stare at the blue eyed boys ass as he walks away. 

He had seen Jimmy for the first time later that day, he approached him to ask about the English homework; despite him having got it down, he wanted an excuse to talk to Cas again. The brown haired boy is smoking a cigarette, Dean thinks Cas just got ten times sexier. When he sees the other twin head towards his brother, he knows that he has to have them both.

The twins star in Deans jerk of fantasy for the next week. 

On Thursday when Dean finished school he sees both the Novak twins leaning against his car. Cas’s legs are stretched out in front of him, he has a spattering of bruises on his neck. Jimmy is looking fucked out and his fly is undone. Dean is half hard with in a second, he is straining against his jeans when he hears Cas speak for the first time.

‘You are taking us home, Dean Winchester. We are going to make your night pretty boy.’ 

\----------------------------------Dean and the Novak Twins---------------------------------------

He is not entirely sure how they got to the Novak house without crashing the car. The Twins were taking turns to distract Dean on the way over. If he was asked he couldn’t tell you the way to the house just that Cas had a mouth as sweet as fresh apple pie and a tongue made for sin. Cas and Jimmy were identical in every way except for the way they sucked down Dean; Jimmy is all spit and moans, Cas is a tease, he is technique and wondering hands.

Cas tells Dean about how the Twins have been trading hand jobs and sloppy blow jobs since they were eight years old. He tells how the first time Cas opened Jimmy up he came all over himself. Dean is moaning, thrusting up into his jeans. His cock is hard and leaking. Jimmy retells how Cas brought him panties and made him come today in the locker room by mouthing him through the lace. He slips his jeans over his hips to show Dean the lace that is stretched over the younger twin’s protruding hip bones.

They fall through the front door; Cas is pressing Dean against the wooden door. He tongue is caressing deans; his right hand is under Dean’s shirt and circling his perky nipples. Jimmy is sucking a hickey on to Deans neck. He pulls the youngest boys’ shirt open. Dean’s mouth is empty; Cas is palming Jimmy through his panties. The lace is wet with come; dean wants to drop to his knees and have his first taste of the boys.

Cas strips. He is tanned and beautiful. His hairless cock slaps against his belly. His cock is slightly bigger than Jimmy’s; dean wants it in his ass. He wants to feel come inside him. Cas catches him staring. A wink is thrown his way. 

‘He’s beautiful, isn’t he?’ Jimmy’s hand is jacking of Dean, but he is staring at his brother. Dean questioned why these two beautiful boys never seemed to date but the answer is clear. They have found the best in each other.

‘I want you bent over and open for me, freckles.’ Cas drags dean to his room, Jimmy follows obediently, ‘And baby brother I am going to make you come all over our new toy.’ 

\----------------------------------Dean and the Novak twins--------------------------------- 

Dean is on his knees, Cas is opening him up with three fingers. Jimmy is sat on Cas’s face. Dean can see Cas’s tongue thrusting out of the younger twins ass. Jimmy’s panties are pushed to the side; the panties are soaked with come. Three times he has come. The panties are stretched over jimmy’s large cock, they are barely holding him. The younger Novak is fucking himself back into Cas’s mouth. 

‘Come on kitten, I know you can come from my tongue in your ass.’

Dean hears Jimmy moan out Cas’s name, he feels the come spatter on his cheek. 

Dean is open and wet; his ass is begging to be filled. His hole is lose and wrecked he feels full he has both twins fingers inside of him. Jimmy is thrusting in and out, Cas is stroking his prostate. One hand is wrapped round the base of his cock; he isn’t allowed to come until the older boy tells him too.

Dean is covered in come. When the blonde boy looks up he sees the twins trading looks. Cas completely dominates Jimmy, Dean needs something other than fingers inside him.

‘What do you want beautiful?’ Cas kisses his way down deans chest, he takes a nipple into his mouth, dean gasps. Heat curling in his groin 

‘I need…please Cas, I need to come…I need you both inside me. Please Cas, Jimmy I need…’

Cas thrusts his fingers in one more time before pulling out of Dean. Jimmy removes his fingers too, he moves Dean onto his back. Dean has his legs open for the older twin. Cas pushes into him. When he is used to feel of Cas’s cock inside him he nods, the older boy grabs hold of deans hips and flips them over.

Dean is on top of Cas. His cheeks are being held open for Jimmy to come inside.

Dean is so full.

Jimmy comes first. When he pulls out the noise is intoxicating, Dean wants to stay suspended in this moment forever.

Cas comes a few seconds after.

‘Dean make my brother hard, he is going to fuck you again.’ Dean loves that Cas demands him. The commands are making Dean harder, his cock is leaking against his belly. It jumps at Cas’s voice.

Dean scrambles up to suck down jimmy. He is soft; his dick twitches at the sudden contact. Dean can taste himself on the youngest twins cock. He laps at the head of Jimmy’s cock. He moves on to the come splattered balls. He needs to taste Jimmy. After three minutes of valiant attempt, of sucking the soft cock into his mouth and pulling out his best tricks, Cas pulls dean off jimmy’s dick.  
He tuts ‘looks like your mouth isn’t good enough Dean, do you need a show little brother? Hum? How would you like to see our new toy with your favourite toy in him?’  
Cas reaches under the bed, showing his hole to them both, he brings out a purple box, with childish handwriting scrawled on top.  
'Keep out, Castiel and Jimmy Novak. No Annas or Michaels!'

The box is a treasure trove of toys, Dean sees anal beads and dildos, cockrings and handcuffs. He wants to try each and every one with these two amazing boys.

‘Are you still open for me Dean?’ Cas asks, he has picked out a purple toy, a little small but veiny and wide. Dean nods, he spreads his cheeks to show Cas. Cas clicks his tongue against his teeth, ‘aren’t you a good little girl, still wet for me and so willing to be fucked, even with a fake cock, we might just have to keep you around.’ Cas smiles at him, his hand placed on Deans back, ‘So tell me little girl, where do you want this cock, on your pretty little clit or in your slutty pussy?’

Dean mumbles a response, Cas asks him to say it again, only girls who say what they want get fucked, ‘In my pussy please, fuck my slutty pussy with your fake cock’.

He sees Cas smile at him, he is still holding his ass open, Cas places a chaste kiss on the small of his back before thrusting the cock in. It’s cold and wet, Dean jerks at the feel of it. The third thrust hits his prostate and the shock turns into pleasure. On the fourth thrust Cas turns the vibrations on. Dean moans loud and fucks himself back. It feels so good; Cas is kissing the back of his thighs. He can hear a second set of moans and realises its Jimmy, He had forgotten momentarily the other twin was in the room. When he looks up jimmy, is touching his half hard cock, dean is so close, his cock is straining to come, if Cas hits his sweet spot one more time he will come. Pleasure is coiling in his belly, he can feel it creeping up inside him, and he is so so close.

It stops, the vibrations are gone and Cas’s lips have left him.

Dean whips his head around, Cas is holding the vibrator in his ass, but his eyes are on jimmy’s face, the younger twin is smiling at them, his hand around is hard cock.

‘Looks like he is ready for you now Dean’

Dean is hard and leaking, the noise coming out of his mouth is being masked from the moans Jimmy is making. Jimmy is on his back with his legs up around his shoulder, Cas has two fingers inside his brother. Dean sees them kiss for the first time. It is dirty and loud, when they separate a line of spit falls onto Cas’s plump pink lips. Despite seeing Cas making Jimmy come, he thinks this is one the dirtiest things he has ever seen.

Dean slips Jimmy inside him, he is tight around the dark haired boys cock, and come is dripping down Jimmy’s smooth balls. Dean thinks he is going to have to clean him up after he has fucked him. Dean starts to move. He rides jimmy. He is using jimmy as a sex toy, his dick as a dildo. Dean is hitting his prostate on every bounce. Devious little moans are falling from his mouth. Cas’s dirty talk in narrating the whole experience. Jimmy is fucked out, his grip on Dean’s hips has slipped and he is whimpering for his release. Jimmy sobs when he comes. Cas leans over deans shoulder he kisses Jimmy before he lifts dean off of his brother. Cas moves dean on to his knees, he inspects his hole.   
Dean knows Jimmy didn’t have anything left to give him, but Cas eats him out like he is starving for come.

The heat coils in his belly again, it’s painful pleasure, he has been kept at the edge for so long. The feeling rests just underneath his ribcage, dean feels like he is floating, He feels Cas’s tongue on his rim and a wet mouth on his nipple. The heat explodes out of him. Dean comes with a shout , he collapses on the bed, a few seconds later he feels Cas come over his ass. Cas moans with his release.

He is still jerking himself through his orgasm, when he opens his eyes; blue eyes are staring back at him. He is tackles with kisses, Sweet and chaste. Innocent, like a first kiss. Dean can taste himself on the twin’s lips, He is sticky and exhausted. The older twin flops down on top of Dean; Cas wraps one arm around Dean and one around Jimmy. Just as Dean is drifting off he hears Jimmy ask if they can keep him.


End file.
